The traditional procedure to approach a treatment method is to contact your provider, make an appointment and then visit a healthcare provider. Depending on the availability of the calendar of the healthcare provider the appointments may be immediate or delayed. The delay in getting care may be the deciding factor between getting cured or to get terminally ill. It may also not be cost effective for the insurer and the individual who needs minor but frequent visits for minor problems. There is a need for affordable and accessible medical care solutions that leverage new technologies.